


21 Días Para Romper un Hábito.

by Louivenger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Llanto, M/M, louis tiene el corazon roto, no hay mucho larry hasta el final, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louivenger/pseuds/Louivenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El novio de Louis termina con él y siente que su mundo se viene abajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Días Para Romper un Hábito.

Louis estaba acostado sobre su espalda mirando el techo de su habitación sin prestar demasiada atención, como cuando se está en clases y se mira el pizarrón pretendiendo prestar atención pero tu mente no está completamente en el lugar.

Sólo unas horas atrás había terminado su relación con la persona que pensaba iba a estar toda su vida a su lado, con su alma gemela, con su persona favorita en el mundo y sorprendentemente no sentía ningún cambio. Él ya no estaba en su vida, eso era claro, pero su cuerpo y mente parecían haberlo pasado por alto, negándose a siquiera soltar una lágrima.

Cuatro años juntos. Dios, no sabía cómo sentirse. Ciertamente era mucho tiempo. Más tiempo del que algunos animales vivían, más tiempo del que se está en la secundaria, más tiempo de lo que toman algunas carreras y aun así Louis parecía encontrarlo normal. Si, la gente entra y sale de las vidas de las personas, pero normalmente después de un tiempo las personas se acostumbran a la presencia de las otras personas y a la partida de una se siente como si se perdiera algo importante, como si faltara algo que hacía a las cosas parecer incompletas.

Eso no había pasado cuando Jamie se fue. Cuando Jamie lo dejó. Porque eso había pasado, Jamie lo había dejado. Había entrado en la cafetería en donde iba a ser su cita y había soltado las palabras:

\- Creo que debemos ver a otras personas.

Tan calmado como siempre había sido, sin una pizca de duda en su voz u ojos. Sin preguntar tampoco, la decisión estaba tomada así Louis quisiera lo mismo o no.

Y Louis había asentido, sin decir otra palabra hasta que el mesero llegó con su orden y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que era bastante linda y sincera como si frente a él no hubiera una pareja terminando una relación de cuatro años. Él no tenía manera de saberlo, sin embargo, y Louis no podía culparlo.

Día 1:

Ese lunes era un lunes normal. Excepto que no lo era. Louis se había dado cuanta que no volvería a ver a Jamie, como, la información por fin había sido procesada por su cerebro y había sido comprendida.

No iba a volver a ver a Jamie. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando estaba volviendo a su apartamento después de un día largo en la universidad y no había nadie esperándolo en la entrada del edificio con una bolsa llena de cupcakes de la cafetería frente al trabajo de Jamie. No había ningún mensaje en su celular tampoco que le avisara que ese día iba a salir tarde de su trabajo o no iba a poder llegar a dormir o que lo estaba esperando dentro. No iba a volver a ver a Jamie.

Bajó del carro casi tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayendo contra el concreto, pero logró sostenerse con una mano en el techo del vehículo. Tomó fuerte la correa de su mochila entre sus manos casi como si su vida dependiera completamente de eso y con una respiración profunda comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Cuando entró Zayn estaba en la sala con un control de Xbox en sus manos y a medio partido de FIFA. Había una copa de vino junto a él y Louis la tomó entre sus manos y la tomó un poco demasiado rápido, haciendo que su garganta se quemara cuando el líquido bajó.

No era suficiente; necesitaba la botella completa pero al parecer no estaba por ningún lado. No estaba en la mesa de centro de la sala, ni en la cabina que había casi a la entrada en donde guardaban las copas y las cosas para hacer cócteles, ni tampoco en el refrigerador. De donde demonios lo había sacado Zayn?

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Zayn desde la sala aún a medio juego.

\- Bien. - contestó Louis, sin mirar a Zayn mientras hacia su camino a la habitación.

Necesitaba estar solo y pensar y también necesitaba una botella de whisky. O algo igual de fuerte.

Se tiró encima de su cama boca abajo y sintiendo como la correa de su mochila se enterraba en la piel de su cuello y hombro en donde aún seguía alrededor.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se sentó quitándose la mochila y sacando su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Lo desbloqueó y la foto que él y Jamie se habían tomado cuando fueron de vacaciones a Portugal seguía siendo su fondo de pantalla. Sintió algo en el estomago pero no fue capaz de catalogarlo.

Ignoró el sentimiento y fue a la parte de los mensajes. Tuvo que bajar un poco para encontrar el último mensaje que había compartido con Jamie y se encontró con la sorpresa de que había sido semanas atrás. Cuando él había estado en la casa de su madre y Jamie no había podido acompañarlo por cosas del trabajo.

Era un simple nos vemos que había mandado a las cuatro de la mañana cuando Jamie ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos del sueño que tenía en ese momento.

Louis sintió algo mojado sobre su mejilla y en ese momento se dio cuenta de las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar pero ahora no podía parar.

Jamie lo había dejado y él no había hecho nada para detenerlo, no había luchado para que se quedara. Dios, ¿Qué había hecho?

Un sollozo hizo su camino fuera de la boca de Louis y desde ahí no pudo detener los demás que siguieron. Era difícil y Louis no estaba intentando demasiado porque había sido un largo día en la universidad y estaba cansado y Jamie no estaba ahí para envolverlo en sus brazos y decirle palabras de aliento al oído. Por primera vez, Jamie era la causa de su llanto.

Limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas sólo para ser remplazadas por más en corto tiempo. La respiración salía con trabajo y los sollozos eran cada vez más ruidosos y Louis no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Hubo un toque en la puerta y luego Zayn llamó su nombre en un tono preocupado. Louis se preguntó si sus sollozos habían sido tan altos como para que los escuchara por encima del ruido del partido de FIFA y hasta la sala.

\- Louis, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Zayn tomando una de sus manos y tratando de encontrar su mirada con la suya.

Louis no contestó porque simplemente no podía hacer que los sollozos pararan. Zayn no preguntó de nuevo, sólo lo sostuvo contra su pecho dejando que llorara y meciendo su cuerpo suavemente de adelante hacia atrás como se hace cuando se quiere dormir a un bebé.

Se calmó eventualmente, enterrando su nariz en una de las clavículas de Zayn mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre el tema? - preguntó Zayn de nuevo con un tono amable y cuidadoso.

\- Jamie y yo ya no somos nada. - contestó Louis, tragándose el nudo en la garganta que se estaba volviendo a formar y volteándose para acostarse sobre su espalda esperando que eso detuviera a mas lágrimas de bajar.

La respuesta de Zayn tardó unos momentos en llegar, y cuando lo hizo fue una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me dijo que quiere ver a otras personas.

\- ¿Que le dijiste?

\- Sólo asentí.

Se escuchaba más estúpido en voz alta.

\- Oh bebé. - murmuró Zayn abrazándolo más fuerte con la mano que seguía alrededor de su cintura.

No dijeron nada más. Louis se puso la pijama y se metió debajo de las cobijas y Zayn nunca se fue de su lado, siempre mantuvo un brazo a su alrededor como si fuera necesario para mantenerlo completo. Y quizá lo era.

Día 2:

Por más horrible que se sintiera no podía darse el lujo de faltar a clases. Sólo lo había hecho cuando tuvo una intoxicación por haber comido un alimento crudo y eso casi le cuesta reprobar un examen, así que no, eso no era una opción.

La noche anterior había llorado demasiado, ahogando los ruidos contra el pecho de Zayn. Parecía que una vez abierta la puerta hacia el llanto no había manera de cerrarla.

Había caído dormido en la madrugada cuando el cansancio ganó sobre el dolor y el sueño tomó posesión de conciencia.

Ahora tenía manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos de un color oscuro que vagaba entre el morado y el gris y que no se veían nada bien contra su piel bronceada naturalmente y no combinaban para nada con sus ojos azules.

A mitad de una de sus clases se dio cuenta de que no estaba poniendo nada de atención y que sus ojos se habían nublado con lágrimas. Tomó su mochila y salió del salón sintiendo como las miradas lo seguían con cada paso que daba; no le importó.

Caminó hasta el baño que le quedaba más cerca y se encerró en uno de los cubículos.

Sentado en el retrete y con la cara entre sus manos lloró hasta que se sintió seco y cansado. Entonces se limpio las lágrimas, lavó su cara en uno de los lavabos y salió hacia el mundo como si unos minutos atrás no hubiera colapsado.

Día 3:

Rodeado de sus amigos más cercanos y con unos cuantos tragos en su sistema casi se podía sentir bien. Casi.

Danny estaba bailando a su izquierda mientras trataba de invitarle un trago a una chica linda con un vestido verde que con todo y tacones a penas y llegaba a su hombro. Era bastante linda.

Zayn, por otra parte, lo veía de cerca, casi como si lo estuviera estudiando por cualquier reacción que pudiera encontrar en su cara.

No iba a encontrar nada más que pura determinación, porque Louis estaba decidido a beber lo que pesaba su cuerpo en alcohol. Probablemente no iba a solucionar nada ni iba a aliviar el dolor que sentía en su estomago cada que lo recordaba, pero seguramente iba a hacerlo olvidar por algunas horas. Lo que sea era bueno.

Después de otros cuantos tragos su mente se empezó a volver un poco borrosa y la pesadez de sus hombros pareció haberse reducido a algo más o menos tolerable.

Zayn lo seguía mirando por demasiado tiempo y preocupación detrás de sus ojos. Louis rodó los suyos mientras lo veía, sólo para hacer que dejara de preocuparse.

Estaba bien, bien. No iba a quebrarse frente a tantas personas y si lo iba a hacer iba a ser estando sobrio lo cual, en serio, ni de cerca.

Y todo siguió estando bien, completamente bien. Louis tenía una botella de vodka en su mano derecha que había convencido al cantinero que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento; había sido fácil, sólo le dijo su historia y ¡bam!, la botella estaba en sus manos.

Pero luego las cosas ya no estaban tan bien porque la canción que estaban tocando era toxic de Britney Spears y miles de recuerdo volaron a su mente. Recuerdos de la primera vez que cruzo miradas con Jamie en un bar con otros cientos de personas. La primera vez que hablaron y Louis recordaba las palabras de Jamie a la perfección "¿Dolió? Tu caída del cielo quiero decir" y había sido tan increíblemente patético que Louis había reído fuertemente. Después de eso todo fue fácil. Se conocieron, bailaron, intercambiaron números y luego empezaron con toda la cosa de las citas y besos.

Zayn notó el cambio en Louis y lo tomó de su brazo para ir hacia la salida.

Nada estaba bien.

Louis abrazó la botella de vodka medio llena contra su cuerpo sintiendo el frio del vidrio pasar por entre la tela de su playera.

Subieron a la camioneta de Zayn y llegaron al departamento en un corto tiempo. Tiempo en el que Louis tomó unos cuantos tragos más de la botella al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Acostado en su cama con los brazos de Zayn a su alrededor y con el nudo en su garganta al cual se estaba acostumbrando se preguntó si alguna vez iba a dejar de doler el solo hecho de pensar en él.

Día 4:

La resaca era una de las cosas que Louis odiaba más en la vida pero aún así la sentía por lo menos dos veces por mes. Era como la parte mala de toda buena cosa.

Zayn estaba a su lado, con la cobija colgando bajo en su cadera y su ropa interior espiando de debajo. Tenía un libro en sus manos y un cigarro en su boca y Louis le hubiera dicho que no fumara en su habitación si sus ojos no hubieran escogido ese momento para ser sensibles y cerrarse por la luz.

Soltó un gruñido escondiendo su cara en la almohada y jalando de la cobija para cubrir su cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres desayuno? - preguntó Zayn y Louis no podía verlo pero apostaba que el cigarro seguía entre sus labios.

\- Si.

\- Hay un poco de pizza congelada en la nevera y un Red Bull también. Creo.

Louis se levantó de la cama al momento sintiendo tanta pesadez que amenazaba con hacer caer su cuerpo, pudo mantener el equilibrio quedándose quieto por un momento.

La cocina estaba fría y quizá también era el hecho de que estaba descalzo. Probablemente. Tomó un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas para el dolor rogando porque hicieran efecto rápido y alejaran esa horrible resaca lo más lejos posible de él.

Sacó la pizza de la nevera y la puso en un plato para que después fuera dentro del microondas. Cuando el tiempo de espera adecuado pasó, Louis sacó la pizza, tomó el red Bull y caminó de vuelta a la habitación.

\- Fuma cerca de la ventana, la habitación quedará oliendo a humo. - dijo Louis sentándose de nuevo sobre su lado de la cama.

Zayn rodó los ojos pero de todos modos se movió cerca de la ventana con el libro en sus manos y con sólo un par de bóxers. Su amistad era tan larga y con tanta confianza que lo ultimo no era algo raro o incomodo. Al contrario, era algo bastante natural.

Louis comió su pizza y tomó el red Bull y volvió a dormir después de eso sólo porque podía hacerlo.

\----

Cuando despertó era muy entrada la tarde y Zayn no estaba en el departamento. Era domingo y había repeticiones de the x factor todo el día y había suficiente té y galletas como para alimentar a una familia y era el mejor plan que Louis tenia para pasar la tarde de un domingo solo en el departamento.

Hizo una taza de té, tomó un paquete de galletas y se plantó en el sillón con el control en sus manos y el episodio tres de la última temporada del programa.

Jamie y él solían hacer apuestas sobre los participantes que iban a pasar de ronda, los que iban a ser eliminados e incluso se atrevían a ir hasta los que iban a llegar a la final. Mayormente no acertaban y por suerte no apostaban dinero.

Mierda, ¿por qué todo le tenía que recordar a Jamie? De una u otra forma siempre iba a su cabeza la imagen de él. Sonriendo, durmiendo, o simplemente su cara, sin ninguna emoción.

Louis lo extrañaba; lo extrañaba bastante.

El celular estaba a su lado, lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió un nuevo mensaje para Jamie. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? De acuerdo. Tomó una, dos respiraciones profundas y empezó a teclear.

"Te extraño." decía el mensaje, nada mas, nada menos. Louis no sabía que esperaba que le contestara; en realidad, no sabía si debería esperar una respuesta en absoluto.

Comió más galletas y se terminó por completo su té, el mensaje seguía sin ser mandado.

De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Tomó el celular de nuevo en sus manos y presionó enviar. Listo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

La respuesta no llegó de forma inmediata sin importar por cuánto tiempo Louis miró el celular, como si intentara hacer un hoyo en el medio.

Se acabaron otros dos capítulos del programa a los que Louis no les prestó atención por actualizar cada dos minutos su bandeja de entrada.

Y luego, cuando se había dado por vencido y resignado a que no iba a obtener respuesta, el celular se iluminó. Louis lo tomó entre sus manos con demasiada emoción que murió al ver la respuesta.

"Gracias."

Gracias.

La decepción se asentó en su estomago y algo parecido al enojo también estaba presente. No estaba enojado con Jamie, no, Jamie no tenía la culpa de que él se hubiera ilusionado pensando que iba a volver corriendo a sus brazos; estaba enojado con él mismo, por haber esperado una respuesta similar, por haber esperado una respuesta que cambiara las cosas y que de pronto hiciera que todo estuviera bien.

Nada estaba bien.

Se encerró en su habitación y se escondió debajo de las cobijas como lo hacía cuando era niño y sus padres tenían una pelea, esperando que las cosas mejoraran.

Día 5:

Louis le había contado lo del mensaje a Zayn porque era al único al que podía decírselo. Las demás personas aún no sabían que él y Jamie ya no eran nada, a menos que Jamie se lo hubiera dicho a todo el mundo.

Como sea, Zayn no había dicho nada, pero se podía ver que su mandíbula estaba tensa; cuando Louis lo cuestionó, sólo negó con su cabeza y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.

La conversación sobre el tema había quedado ahí.

\-------

Una de las desventajas de no ir en la misma carrera que tus dos mejores amigos era no tener las mismas horas libres cuando no iba un maestro o no tenias nada programado, entonces Louis tenía que pasar esas horas solo y entretenerse con su teléfono.

Solía llamar a Jamie cuando tenias esas horas, hablaban todo el tiempo sin importar si Jamie estaba en el trabajo. Tú eres más importante, decía, y Louis le creía.

Ahora, que no podía llamar a Jamie, se conformó con sus redes sociales. Primero lo intentó con Facebook pero nunca le agradó demasiado el sitio; siguió con twitter y tumblr y al final con instagram.

Había una foto, en instagram, de Jamie y un chico pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Louis precisamente, fue la descripción. Libre. ¿Es que se había sentido atrapado estando con él? Louis podía cambiar eso, podía dejarlo ser más libre, podía dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera con el motivo de que volviera.

Sentía algo quemando su garganta, como el alcohol fuerte lo haría.

Volvió a su departamento sin importarle si tendría el tiempo suficiente de volver y llegar a tiempo a clases.

Cuando llegó, fue directo a su habitación y sacó el cofre de debajo de su cama, el cofre que Jamie le había regalado cuando cumplieron el año de ser novios y le dijo que ahí iba a guardar todas las cartas que le daría. Al principio, las cartas eran constantes, todas las semanas recibía una o más. Cuando cumplieron cuatro años, sin embargo, las cartas empezaron a ser cada vez menos, hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

Esa debió haber sido una señal de que algo había cambiado, ¿cierto? Él debió haberlo visto venir.

Salió al balcón del departamento, viendo a las personas caminar debajo de él, viviendo sus vidas.

Vació el cofre sobre un asador que había ahí y entró de nuevo al departamento por combustible y cerillos.

Cuando volvió hacia el asador, vació el combustible encima de las cartas, viéndolas empaparse y mancharse y, cuando encendió el cerillo y lo tiró encima, quemarse. Destruirse por completo. Tantas memorias, tantas palabras lindas y promesas que ahora no valían nada porque hey, Jamie quería ver a otras personas. Louis no se iba poner en el camino de Jamie y le iba a rogar porque regresara. O quizá sí. Pero iba a intentar no hacerlo.

Día 6:

Zayn lo había obligado a ir con él a esa No Fiesta en la casa de uno de sus amigos. Louis no lo conocía, había escuchado de él, sí, pero nunca lo había visto.

La No Fiesta era en una casa común un poco lejos del centro de la ciudad y en un lindo vecindario. No había muchas personas y la música no estaba a un volumen demasiado alto.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, un chico alto y con rizos en su cabeza caminó hacia ellos y abrazó a Zayn; Louis supuso que él era Harry.

\- Harry. - llamó Zayn, separándose del abrazo y poniendo una mano alrededor de los hombros de Louis. - Él es Louis.

\- Mucho gusto. - dijo Harry con una voz ronca y profunda y demasiado linda.

\- Igualmente.- dijo Louis y se sintió atrapado en los ojos tan verdes del chico y en su sonrisa tan deslumbrante. Tenía hoyuelos.

Harry les dio una bebida a cada uno y luego los tres salieron a la sala en donde la gente estaba platicando y unas cuantas bailando al ritmo de la música que Louis no encontraba bailable.

Se unieron a un grupo de personas que eran amigos de Harry; Nick, Ian, Matt, Fiona y Amy. Eran agradables e hicieron que pasara un buen rato, pero no se sentía del todo bien estando ahí.

Estaba acostumbrado a ir a las No Fiestas de Zayn y sus amigos con Jamie y la falta de él a su lado lo hacían sentir incomodo, desprotegido.

Se disculpó y salió hacia el patio trasero en donde había un sillón grande y café. El patio era grande, con unos cuantos arboles y en uno de ellos había un columpio de llanta.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, cerrarse y unos pasos acercarse. No le importó mucho, recargó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y cerró sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - cuando Louis abrió los ojos Harry lo estaba mirando con un pequeño ceño entre sus cejas. Estaba sentado a su lado en el sillón, sólo que había un poco de distancia entre ellos.

\- Bien. - asintió Louis.

Harry tenía una bolsa con mariguana en una mano y un papel en la otra. Puso un poco de la hierba en el papel y lo enrolló, lamiendo al final y pegándolo. Parecía tener experiencia porque le había quedado bastante bien.

Lo encendió y tomó una calada, Louis sabía que lo estaba mirando directamente y sin discreción, pero no podía evitarlo, y no quería evitarlo.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? - preguntó Harry extendiendo la mano en donde tenía el cigarro.

Louis lo vio por un momento, sin decir nada, y luego estiró su mano aceptando el cigarro y tomando una calada.

\- No. - dijo Louis, tomó otra calada y regresó el cigarro a Harry.

\- ¿No?

\- No estoy bien.

Harry no dijo nada por un momento. Parecía estar pensando en cómo contestar a eso. Siendo sincero Louis no sabía cómo contestar a eso tampoco.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry.

\- Porque mi novio quiere ver a otras personas. Ex novio, en realidad.- Louis tomó de nuevo el cigarro entre sus manos y tomó otras dos caladas, soltando el aire despacio.

\- Eso es mierda, ¿Cuánto duró su relación?

\- Cuatro años.

\- Woah.

Sí. Woah. Louis sonrió un poco y quizá era el efecto de la droga. Probablemente. Un poco.

\- ¿En donde creciste? - preguntó Harry. y ¿qué? Estaban hablando de su ruptura y ahora quería saber en donde había crecido.

\- Doncaster. - respondió Louis, dando la última calada al cigarro y tirándolo lejos de ellos. Estaba empezando a oscurecer de verdad.

\- Sabía que tu acento no era del sur. - Harry tenía esa sonrisita de drogado en su cara que de seguramente él tenía también.

\- Ni de cerca.

Los dos rieron, fuerte y exagerado como si hubiera sido el mejor chiste del mundo. Y luego cayeron en silencio, un silencio cómodo.

Louis descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto? Probablemente cuando estaban fumando.

\- Cuéntame de tu infancia. - pidió Harry y Louis se río un poco pero de todos modos le contó sobre su infancia.

Le contó todo, lo que recordaba al menos y Harry lo escuchó atento.

Harry preguntó más, sobre su adolescencia, sobre su familia, todo lo que Jamie había tenido miedo de preguntar porque él tendría que contar cosas suyas también.

Louis sentía que Harry lo conoció mejor en esas dos horas que Jamie en cuatro años. Pero estaban drogados y probablemente Harry no recordaría nada al día siguiente.

Cuando Harry se inclinó para besarlo, hubo un momento en el que Louis se inclinó también pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y saltó hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento, - murmuró. - No puedo hacerlo.

\- No hay problema. - Harry sonrió, con todo y hoyuelos y volvieron a recargarse uno contra el otro en un silencio cómodo.

Día 7:

Jamie también tenía un sillón grande y café, como el de Harry. sólo que un poco más nuevo y era parte de la decoración de la sala. En el habían pasado muchas tardes abrazados, viendo la televisión; o lo habían movido cerca del gran ventanal de su departamento para poder ver la nieve caer en navidad.

Pero lo que mantenía a Louis despierto no eran esos recuerdos. Era la imagen de él besando al chico que salía en la foto de su instagram.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre Jamie, pero no podía evitar sentir celos.

Día 8:

Estaba decidido. Louis le iba a dar todas sus cosas a Jamie, todo lo que quedaba en su habitación. De esa manera esperaba que fuera más fácil seguir adelante y superarlo.

Zayn le ayudó a guardar todo en cajas y le dio apoyo moral. También iba a acompañarlo al departamento de Jamie, pero se iba a quedar en el auto porque Louis quería hacerlo solo.

Subieron las cuatro cajas al carro y manejaron hasta el departamento de Jamie. Louis le había mandado un mensaje, avisándole que iban a ir y aunque no había obtenido una respuesta, algo le decía que si lo había visto. Recordaba que Jamie no dejaba su celular a sol ni a sombra, sin su celular era como un hombre incompleto, o eso solía decir.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al lugar, y Louis tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones profundas para tomar el coraje de bajar del auto. Zayn no dijo nada, simplemente puso una mano en su hombro y dio un apretón de simpatía.

Puedo hacer esto. Se dijo a sí mismo y abrió la puerta del auto bajándose con paso un poco tambaleante.

Zayn le ayudó a bajar las cajas y subirlas hasta la puerta del departamento y luego bajó dejándolo solo, no sin antes darle un abrazo y beso en la frente que Louis agradeció enormemente.

Se quedó parado un minuto entero frente a la puerta sin tener el coraje de tocar, hasta que escuchó su risa, fuerte y clara desde adentro. Sintió algo en su estomago dar vueltas y sintió por un momento que iba a vomitar, pero logró componerse y tocar en un arrebato de valentía.

Se escucharon pasos y Louis sentía la bilis subir por su garganta. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre. Con sus ojos grises y esa media sonrisa que no flaqueó ni un poco al verlo.

\- Hey, que sorpresa. - dijo, dándole un medio abrazo que Louis no devolvió con el miedo de sostenerlo por demasiado tiempo y no soltarlo jamás.

\- Si, hola. Em...- era sorprendente como antes sus conversaciones sobre estupideces salían con demasiada facilidad y ahora no podía ni siquiera saludarlo. - Sólo vengo a traer tus cosas.

\- ¿Eh? - la cara de Jamie era de confusión pura, como si no hubiera visto las cajas alrededor de Louis.

\- Tus cosas, las que había en mi departamento.

\- Ah, claro. Gracias.

\- Sí, bueno. Adiós. - Se dio la vuelta deseando inmensamente que Jamie llamara por él y le dijera que lo quería de vuelta, que había sido un estúpido al dejarlo ir.

Dio la vuelta en el pasillo hacia las escaleras y Jamie nunca llamó por él.

Subió al auto de Zayn con la respiración entre cortada y agradeció que no tuvo que decir una palabra para que Zayn pusiera el vehículo en marcha.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Louis fue directo a su habitación y lloró tanto que pudo haber llenado un océano completo con lágrimas.

Día 9:

Había otra No Fiesta en casa de Harry esa noche, y esta vez Zayn no tuvo que obligarlo a ir con él. Después de todo estaba tratando de superar a Jamie, y no era como si fuera a salir de la mano del primer chico que se cruzara en su camino porque de eso no se trataba; simplemente era tiempo de empezar a pasarla bien de nuevo, sin necesidad de que Jamie estuviera con él.

Llegaron a eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol apenas se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte y hacia que el cielo se tiñera de rojo, rosa y morado. Era hermoso, realmente hermoso.

Dentro había unas cuantas personas, menos que la vez pasada. Nick y Matt estaban en una esquina con una botella de cerveza en sus manos; Fiona y Amy platicaban con Harry en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Zayn se acercó a Nick y Matt pero Louis no lo siguió, decidiendo ir en dirección de Harry y las chicas. Había un asiento al lado de Harry y otro al lado de Fiona, Louis tomó el que estaba al lado de Harry esperando que pensaran que era porque estaba más cerca de él. Quizá. No le importaba demasiado de todos.

Harry no lo había visto hasta que se sentó a su lado; cuando lo vio bien sus labios se partieron en una sonrisa de dientes tan blancos que bien podrían haber sido pasados por perlas.

\- Hey. - dijo Harry con esos ojos tan verdes viendo directo en los azules de Louis.

\- Hey. - dijo Louis y también sonrió, porque quería hacerlo y porque Harry era estúpidamente lindo y porque hace mucho que no lo había hecho.

¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído, que había reído? Probablemente cuando aún estaba con Jamie. Okay. No. El pensar en Jamie estaba prohibido para esa noche porque ya estaba fuera de su vida. No se piensa en las personas que pensaron que Louis no era lo suficientemente bueno para quedarse en su vida. Así que, si, nada de Jamie esa noche.

Zayn, Nick y Matt se unieron a ellos unos momentos después con cervezas en manos para repartir. Louis tomó una y la empinó tomando un par de tragos.

Nick empezó a hablar sobre un nuevo programa de radio que estaban planeando en la estación y sobre lo genial que iba a ser y todos lo abrazaron y le desearon suerte. Louis también lo hizo, porque era de buena educación y porque el chico le agradaba genuinamente. Con su copete más alto que Louis había visto en su vida, su risa contagiosa, su graciosa e inmensamente grande obsesión con Britney Spears y Beyonce, sus largas pestañas y su horrible forma de vestir era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en el año. En su vida probablemente.

Harry tomó un trago de su cerveza, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y tragando unas cuantas veces; Louis no pudo evitar mirar a su garganta trabajar con cada trago e imaginarla con marcas oscuras en la piel blanca y lechosa. Marcas hechas por él.

La conversación se movió para el sillón en el patio cuando sólo quedaban ellos siete y como no podían caber todos en el sillón, algunos se tuvieron que sentar en el piso al frente de este. Louis no recordaba cómo es que se habían movido a ese lugar, había sucedido de un momento a otro.

\- Pero, imaginen esto - dijo Harry. cando un cigarrillo de tabaco de su chaqueta. - Una chica que conoce a un alíen y se enamoran. Pero no es un alíen en forma de humanos, sino uno en su forma natural, ese es un gran tema.

\- Pero ya existe, - dijo Amy, tecleando en su celular mientras hablaba. Bien dicen que las chicas pueden hacer más de una cosa al mismo tiempo, Amy era buena en eso. - El libro se llama "Amor diferente."

Amy mostró la portada del libro en donde salía una nave espacial y una chica, todo en tonos de verdes. Era raro. Pero era más raro como terminaron hablando de temas raros para libros cuando empezaron con el tema de la liga de futbol y si pensaban si los martillos iban a entrar o a quedar fuera como el año anterior.

\- Sólo falta que hagan un libro en donde un zombi se enamora de un humano. - dijo Nick.

\- Hay película de eso. - dijo Matt, dándole un golpe a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Nick.

Todos rieron al ver la cara de Nick, era digna de caricatura. Louis también río, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Tuvo el deseo de mandarle un mensaje a Jamie que dijera 'estoy riendo sin que estés a mi lado' pero no tenía caso. Además, esa noche era libre de Jamie.

Día 10.

Louis encontró en su armario un suéter de Jamie que probablemente no vio cuando estaba empacando sus cosas o que su cerebro decidió ignorar para tener un motivo para llamar a Jamie. Quizá un poco de ambas.

Le mando un mensaje diciéndole del suéter y preguntándole si lo quería de vuelta o si podía quemarlo. No iba a quemarlo en realidad.

Espero todo el día por la respuesta, pero nunca llegó.

Al final, si decidió quemarlo y dejar de buscar excusas para mandarle mensajes a Jamie sólo para que él siguiera ignorándolo.

Día 11.

Louis se despertó en medio de la noche con sudor bajando por su frente y espalda y un terrible nudo en su garganta. Sentía como si su estomago estuviera tratando de subir por su garganta y salir por su boca.

Había tenido una pesadilla, una horrible y cruel pesadilla. En donde todo empezaba siendo color de rosa para lentamente tornarse en oscuridad y penumbra, bastante parecido a la realidad; Jamie estaba en él también, y era el que había causado el mayor dolor en la pesadilla, había jugado el papel más oscuro.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó junto al retrete, por si el sueño volvía y las ganas de vomitar llegaban a subir por su garganta.

Se quedó dormido en una posición que muy probablemente dejaría un horrendo dolor en su espalda y cuello.

Día 12.

Había sido un día duro. Estaba cansado tanto emocional como físicamente y lo único que quería era dormir, pero el sueño parecía no querer hacer presencia.

El álbum de Wonderland sonaba en sus oídos en donde estaban los audífonos, estaba a punto de acabar y sinceramente no recordaba una sola vez haber escuchado el álbum completo. Lo que si recordaba bastante bien era el día en que lo descargó después de haberlo escuchado en el departamento de Jamie.

Jamie. Louis se preguntaba si algún día Jamie iba a dejar sus pensamientos. Si algún día iba a despertar y por arte de magia olvidarse de Jamie completamente. Esperaba que pasara. Algún día.

Pero ese no era el día en el que mágicamente iba a dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Jamie.

Con el celular en la mano y mil voces en su cabeza gritando al mismo tiempo que no era una buena idea, escribió un mensaje, uno corto y patético. Lo miró por un momento, con su dedo pulgar arriba de la palabra 'enviar', listo para mandarlo.

Tomó una respiración profunda y borró el mensaje por completo lanzando el celular lejos de él y haciendo que cayera sobre una pila de ropa sucia, la música debía de seguir soñando pero a Louis no le importó ni un poco.

Pasó una mano por su cara y apretó las sabanas en sus puños tratando de controlar las ganas de mandarle otro mensaje a Jamie, no lo haría, ya se había puesto en ridículo más de una vez mandando mensajes sólo para ser ignorado. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza que estaba aplicando y aun así no parecía ser suficiente.

No. No otra vez, no iba a volver a pasar.

Tomó uno de los libros que estaban en su mesa de noche al lado de la cama y lo abrió en una página al azar, sólo quería algo que distrajera su mente de Jamie.

En el libro hablaban de un rompimiento, y por supuesto, esa era la suerte de Louis. La chica de la historia estaba desolada y con el corazón roto y el autor no usaba más que palabras hermosas para describir el dolor de la chica, como si fuera la cosa más romántica que te rompiera el corazón. Era una tontería.

No había nada de romántico en una ruptura, no había nada de romántico en los corazones rotos, no había nada de romántico en sentir como el aire de tus pulmones no era suficiente para vivir, no había nada romántico en sentir como tu corazón se partía en mil pedazos y absolutamente no había nada romántico en sentir que perdías la cabeza.

Louis tiró el libro lejos de él y se dio la vuelta en la cama para intentar dormir.

Día 13.

No importó cuan fuerte Louis apretó sus nudillos no fue lo suficiente como para evitar mandarle un mensaje a Jamie, y una vez más, nunca llegó la respuesta.

Día 14.

Louis había estado en la casa de Harry cuando la pregunta surgió en su cabeza.

¿Jamie lo había amado?

Había visto la forma en la que Tom miraba a Lou y Louis no recordaba una sola vez ver esa mirada en la cara de Jamie. Esa cara en donde sus ojos gritaran su cariño y delataran todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; esa cara que sería pista para las personas para asumir que los dos se amaban; esa cara que haría sentir el estómago de Louis dar vueltas por el simple hecho de saber que era exclusivamente para y por él.

Era la primera vez que Louis se lo preguntaba, y quizá era porque había estado demasiado concentrado en todo lo que había estado sintiendo los últimos días como para poner atención y pensar bien las cosas. Pensar bien las cosas no era una de las cosas que había estado haciendo esos días.

Harry pareció haber notado el cambio en Louis porque puso una mano en su muslo para llamar su atención y con su cabeza hizo un ademán en dirección al patio. Louis entendió y los dos se pusieron de pie para salir hacia donde estaba el sillón café que nunca fallaba en recordarle a Jamie. Aunque últimamente había sido exclusivamente relacionado con Harry.

\- ¿Qué pasa en tu cabeza, Louis? - preguntó Harry sentándose tan cerca que sus piernas se tocaban.

\- Demasiadas cosas. - Contestó Louis atreviéndose a mirar de reojo a Harry que sólo soltó un bufido y dirigió una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección cuando vio que Louis lo miraba.

\- Eso no me saca de la duda.

\- Algunas veces no obtenemos las respuestas que queremos. - dijo Louis con una pequeña sonrisa por lo increíblemente ridículo que había sonado eso.

\- Tengo miedo de preguntar de que libro sacaste esa frase, no quiero pensar menos de ti. - bromeó Harry juntando un poco más en donde sus piernas hacían contacto.

Louis sabía que Harry no estaba bromeando del todo. Una de las veces en las que Louis había estado con él en sus No Fiestas se había sentado en ese mismo sillón a hablar de buena literatura. Harry había expresado lo increíblemente furioso que se ponía cuando veía a algún adolescente caminado con algún best seller en sus manos con una historia cliché y mala narración.

Louis había reído, pero la cara de Harry era demasiado seria como para tomarlo como una broma. Se habían metido tanto en una discusión sobre libros clásicos que cuando se dieron cuenta toda la gente se había ido y los únicos que estaban en la sala eran Nick y Fiona con una botella en mano cada uno y en el quinto sueño.

\- Hmmm, - murmuró Louis. - Eso no sería bueno, ¿cierto?

\- En lo más mínimo. Serias el chico que llegó a ser amigo de Harry Styles y luego lo decepciono con su horrible gusto en literatura.

Louis puso una cara de horror como si fuera la cosa más increíble de pensar y Harry río haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran en unas pequeñas aberturas y unas pequeñas arrugas aparecieran a cada lado de estos. Louis lo encontró increíblemente adorable.

Día 15:

Louis estaba bien. O lo había estado, hasta que vio a Jamie tomado de la mano con un chico más pequeño que él caminando contentos hacia un parque. Jamie no lo había visto, gracias a dios, porque había ahorrado un encuentro incomodo, pero Louis si lo había visto a él, de la mano con otra persona.

Louis actuó normal a pesar de sentir como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo de nuevo, aunque no estaba seguro si algo roto se podía volver a romper; probablemente no.

Había pasado menos de dos semanas por el amor de dios, una persona no se puede enamorar en tan poco tiempo como para andar de la mano con otra persona, ¿o sí? O simplemente Louis era así de reemplazable. Louis se preguntó si Jamie seguía pensando en él o si pasaba frente a ellos actuaría como si no lo conociera.

Probablemente la segunda, había ignorado todos sus mensajes de todos modos, que tan difícil podía ser ignorarlo en persona también.

Louis siguió su camino sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dejó que una sola de ellas bajara por sus mejillas. No más. Jamie lo había remplazado, no era el fin del mundo, no iba a morir sin él. Era hora de seguir adelante.

Día 16:

Iba a haber una reunión en la casa de Louis esa noche. Él la había organizado para anunciar su rompimiento con Jamie; solo Zayn lo sabía y no le parecía demasiado justo que sus otros amigos cercanos no supieran nada al respecto habían pasado dos semanas, esperaba que no se enojaran demasiado llorando.

Tenía una botella de vodka debajo del sillón por si terminaba llorando y necesitándola aunque no creía que pasara, no quería que pasara, sólo era por precaución.

Los chicos llegaron antes de las siete con botanas y Niall con dos cartones de cerveza, uno en cada mano. Sólo eran Niall, Melany (la novia de Niall), Zayn, Liam y Danielle (novia de Liam) y él. Ellos eran sus amigos más cercanos, a los que sentía que podía contarles todo.

\- Bien, - dijo Louis haciendo que todos pusieran atención. - no sé cómo decir esto.

\- Sólo dilo, sabes que nos puedes decir lo que sea. - dijo Liam y los demás asintieron.

Louis no les había dicho el motivo por el que quería una reunión en su casa con sólo ellos de invitados, no era muy común de él hacer fiestas en su departamento porque a Jamie no le gustaban demasiado las fiestas y el tener que limpiar después.

\- Si, bien. De acuerdo. - balbuceó, limpiándose el sudor que empezaba a aparecer en sus manos en sus muslos. - Jamie y yo terminamos.

Liam fue el primero en levantarse y darle un abrazo un poco largo mientras murmuraba un "lo siento". Luego le siguieron los demás, uno por uno, incluso Zayn que lo sabía desde el momento en que pasó.

\- ¿Cuando fue? ¿Hoy? - Preguntó Niall, parecía un poco triste por la noticia.

\- Hace dos semanas. - confesó Louis agachando su cabeza después.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

\- Supongo que no quería creerlo, pensaba que despertaría con un mensaje de él diciendo que me quería de vuelta. No sucedió.

\- Oh, Louis. - Niall lo volvió a envolver en sus brazos, Louis podía sentir el frío de la cerveza que traía en su mano sobre su espalda.

\- Hey, estoy bien. - dijo Louis, no se sentía demasiado como una mentira. Eso era bueno, ¿cierto? - Hoy lo vi tomado de la mano con alguien más y no lloré, eso es un avance.

Los chicos le dieron una mirada triste y una sonrisa aun más triste y Louis hizo todo lo que estaba en él para no buscar debajo del sillón por la botella de vodka. No la necesitaba.

\- Es un estúpido por dejarte. - dijo Danielle y Louis no pensaba de esa manera, no podía pensar algo que no fuera bueno sobre Jamie. Patético.

Todos se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala y pusieron un DVD para mirar juntos. Melany y Danielle ayudaron haciendo las palomitas y preparando bebidas mientras que los chicos discutían sobre qué película mirar. Al final dejaron que Louis escogiera y terminaron poniendo FootLoose; la de los 80's, no la versión nueva, Louis odiaba la versión nueva.

Louis estaba bien, rodeado de sus amigos, con un tazón de palomitas en su regazo y una de sus películas favoritas en la televisión.

Día 17:

Esta vez sí era una fiesta. Había más de cien personas en la casa de Harry y en los alrededores, la música estaba un poco demasiado alta y todos traían una bebida en sus manos. Louis entró, viendo alrededor en busca de sus amigos.

Al no ver a ninguno, decidió que ir por una cerveza a la cocina no estaba tan mal y empezó a caminar en esa dirección. Adentro había unas cuantas personas que lo saludaron, Louis saludó de vuelta aunque no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de quienes eran. Abrió la nevera y sacó dos cervezas, una para el camino y otra para cuando llegara a donde sea que iba.

Justo cuando dio la vuelta golpeó contra un cuerpo casi haciendo que sus dos bebidas se derramaran contra él.

\- ¡Oi! - se quejó Louis a punto de patear a quien sea con quien había chocado.

\- Lo siento, eres muy pequeño y no te vi. - dijo Harry con una estúpida sonrisa burlesca que Louis quería quitar a golpes. O besos. Y, ¿qué? ¿De dónde había salido es?

\- Quizá tú eres el gigante. - se defendió Louis, tratando de olvidar el ultimo pensamiento maldijo mentalmente porque ni siquiera podía culpar al alcohol porque no había bebido ni una gota. Literalmente.

\- Probablemente. - Harry estiró uno de sus ridículamente largos brazos hacia la puerta de la nevera detrás de Louis y de repente estaban demasiado cerca, lo cual no ayudaba demasiado a Louis a pretender que no quería besar a Harry. Demonios.

Se quedó helado, mirando la cara de Harry demasiado cerca de la suya e incluso sintiendo su respiración chocar contra su cara. Estaba demasiado sobrio para lidiar con todo eso.

Se apartó de entre medio de Harry y la nevera y tomo dos largos tragos de su cerveza casi tomando la mitad. Eran los tragos más largos que había dado en toda su vida.

Salió de la cocina con Harry porqué era eso o estar solo vagando por la fiesta en busca de sus amigos y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si habían llegado aún. Así que Harry era su mejor opción. Se unieron a Nick con su horrible obsesión por Madonna y Britney Spears y sus ridículos lentes hípster.

La conversación se basaba sobre el nuevo disco de una banda que Louis nunca había escuchado en su vida, él si tenía buenos gustos en música, muchas gracias, y su mejor opción era tomar y esperar emborracharse rápido para no tener que escuchar esa conversación. O escucharla y no poner atención. Si, esa también servía.

Cuando tenía alrededor de siete cervezas en su sistema estaba empezando a sentir su cuerpo más ligero y sus pensamientos flotaban sin ninguna obligación en su mente. Se sentía bien.

Pusieron una canción de Britney Spears y Nick dio un grito propio de un Fan y empezó a cantar y bailar. Arrastró a Louis a la pista de baile con él y los dos se movieron al ritmo de toxic. Louis recordaba a Jamie, si, esa era su canción, pero no se sentía mal ante el recuerdo.

Quizá era una señal de que empezaba a superarlo, o quizá estaba demasiado ebrio para ponerle importancia.

Pronto, Harry se unió a ellos bailando un poco demasiado cerca de Louis y tomándolo de la cadera cuando la canción cambio y Nick los dejó. Estaban cerca, casi tanto como lo habían estado cuando Harry lo había acorralado contra la nevera.

Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba un poco ebrio y podía culpar al alcohol de cualquier estúpida decisión que pudiera tomar. Louis era experto en tomar decisiones estúpidas y en ese momento lo comprobó besando a Harry. Sólo por un momento pensó que había cometido el más grande de sus errores, hasta que Harry le devolvió el beso y pronto Louis tenía su espalda contra la pared.

Fue raro y Louis estaba seguro que se iba a arrepentir tan pronto como la noche terminara y cuando el alcohol bajara, pero al menos había tenido toda una noche libre de Jamie aunque el costo hubiera sido estar en la cama con otro chico un poco demasiado ebrio para pensar claramente.

Día 18.

Louis despertó con la sabana colgando muy bajo en su cintura y con frío a causa de eso, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo el calor de otro cuerpo en su espalda. También tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y su cintura baja dolía como si lo hubiera golpeado un carro.

No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior pero no podía olvidar la parte de Harry y todo lo que paso después de que salieron de la fiesta hacia su habitación. Había sentido como si estuviera engañando a Jamie, pero luego pensó que si él lo había reemplazado no había nada malo en que él lo hiciera también aunque no estuviera seguro de si era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Además, Harry no se merecía eso, en absoluto.

Harry le dio una pastilla para el dolor y le hizo el desayuno e incluso se lo llevó a la cama, todo un caballero. Louis bromeo sobre eso y los dos rieron mientras comían debajo de las sabanas; parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Pero Louis sabía que las cosas si habían cambiado y que había sido una estupidez lo que habían hecho.

Cuando se fue de la casa de Harry a su departamento se sentía confundido y cansado.

Seguía amando a Jamie, era demasiado poco tiempo el que había tenido para recuperarse de la ruptura y aunque Jamie lo había remplazado Louis simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Mierda, su cabeza era un lío.

Cuando llegó a su departamento y se encerró en su cuarto todo lo que ocupaba su mente eran ojos de color verde, suaves rizos color chocolate y una sonrisa con hoyuelo. Era extraño, antes su mente solía ser ocupada por los rasgos que más le gustaban de Jamie. Ahora, no podía recordarlos con exactitud.

¿De qué color eran sus ojos?

¿Qué tan grandes eran sus manos?

¿En dónde estaba esa marca en su cara que Louis solía ver mientras dormía?

Louis no podía recordarlo, y sinceramente no lo intentó demasiado.

Día 19.

Louis estaba confundido. Harry lo había besado esa mañana y él no había hecho nada para detenerlo. Había pretendido ser una visita casual, de amigos, pero cuanto estuvieron en el sillón del patio sus cuerpos parecían querer estar demasiado cerca el uno con el otro y una cosa llegó a la otra en un lapso de tiempo increíblemente corto.

Había estado bien, Harry era un buen besador, pero su mente seguía creando líos y enredos que hacían que su cabeza doliera.

Estaba acostado en su cama y mirando al techo buscando formas extrañas en los azulejos que había ahí. Zayn estaba cerca de él escribiendo un ensayo para su clase de literatura.

\- ¿Crees que es muy pronto para empezar a salir con otra persona? - preguntó Louis, tratando de sonar casual.

\- No lo sé, ¿cómo te sientes? - Ese era el problema, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se sentía.

\- Confundido. - dijo Louis como respuesta porque era lo más parecido a como se sentía.

\- ¿Estás interesado en otra persona? - Zayn dejo la lap a un lado y palmeó el muslo de Louis para que se moviera y le diera campo en la cama. Louis lo hizo.

\- No sé si se le puede llamar interés. Es decir, nos hemos besado y hasta hemos pasado la noche juntos pero siento que es muy pronto. Siento que la herida del rompimiento aún está abierta.

\- Pues no empieces nada si no estás seguro, tampoco apliques la de 'un clavo saca a otro clavo' porque Harry es un buen chico y no se lo merece.

Louis no sabía cómo era que Zayn se había enterado de que era Harry la persona en la que estaba interesada Louis. ¿Quizá él le había dicho algo? Probablemente. Aunque no parecían ser tan amigos. Era más amigo de Niall que de Zayn, le mandaría un mensaje a Niall tan pronto como su conversación con Zayn terminara.

\- Ni siquiera sé si él quiere lo mismo o si sólo fue cosa de una vez. - dijo Louis, pasando una mano por su cara y deseando poder leer las mentes de los demás. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si tuviera ese poder.

\- Entonces debes hablar con él y averiguarlo.

Eso constaba otro problema. Louis no era muy bueno en eso de hablar con las personas sobre sus sentimientos. Siempre terminaba enredando las cosas o corriendo y dejando todo a medias. Pero lo iba a intentar. Cuando estuviera listo y seguro de que era lo que quería.

Su mente era un completo y absoluto desastre y el día en que todo se aclarara no parecía estar en un futuro cercano.

Por mientras, iba a vivir con su corazón constantemente queriendo escapar de su pecho harto de todas las tonterías por las que lo hacía pasar. Parecía estar cansado de tantas emociones fuertes y en tan corto lapso de tiempo.

\- Creo que voy a darme un descanso de eso de las relaciones. - decidió Louis volteando a ver a Zayn acostado a su lado.

\- Es tu decisión. - dijo Zayn con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Día 20.

Era cumpleaños de Jamie ese día y Louis estaba mordiendo su brazo con mucha fuerza para no mandarle un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños. No. Eso era dar pasos para atrás en vez de hacia adelante y él no estaba dispuesto a arruinar el avance que llevaba.

Se suponía que Louis iba a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa con sus amigos de trabajo y conocidos cercanos y luego irían a cenar y tendrían una linda cita; Louis incluso había hecho la reservación en un restaurante italiano que les había gustado a los dos por menos de dos meses. Había pasado meses ahorrando para poder pagar la cuenta e incluso para comprar una linda camisa.

Ahora, sin embargo, no tenía planes más que mantenerse alejado de su celular para no caer en la tentación.

Fue a casa de Harry cuando no era demasiado temprano como para ser una molestia y los dos desayunaron juntos a pesar de que era más cerca del medio día y la comida que de la hora de desayunar.

Vieron repeticiones de Friends en la televisión de la sala de Harry con una caja de cereal como botanas y jugo de manzana como bebidas. Louis estuvo a punto de morir cuando una de las hojuelas del cereal quedó atrapada en s garganta y no lo dejaba respirar adecuadamente y Harry fue su héroe salvándolo de asfixia cuando puso sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Louis y aplicó lo que había aprendido en un campamento, o eso había dicho.

Louis tenía una conferencia a las tres de la tarde a la cual no podía faltar, Harry lo llevó hasta la universidad y lo invitó a su No Fiesta de esa noche. Louis aceptó ir porque necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para no hacer una tontería.

El problema fue que la conferencia era demasiado aburrida y su celular era demasiado entretenido y una gran distracción, así que a media hora de haber empezado la conferencia Louis sacó el celular de pantalón y le mandó un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños a Jamie.

Se arrepintió tan pronto como lo hizo y más aún cuando vio la respuesta al salir de la conferencia.

"¿Quién eres? No tengo registrado tu número, pero gracias. Supongo."

Más que dolor, Louis sentía enojo. Consigo mismo, por no poder ser igual de fuerte que Jamie y superarlo de una maldita vez e incluso reemplazarlo.

Borró todos los mensajes que tenia y tiró el celular contra una de las paredes del pasillo viendo como se partía en pedazos y como algunas personas lo miraban de manera rara.

Se sintió mejor tan pronto como pasó por un lado de su celular ahora destruido.

En al No Fiesta de Harry más tarde, bebió y la pasó bien y se besó con Harry a la vista de todos sin pensar dos veces en eso.

Día 21.

Todos creían que él y Harry eran algo ahora y era tiempo de hablarlo con el mismo Harry.

Se sentaron en el sillón del patio mientras Louis fumaba un cigarro y el cielo oscurecía.

\- Tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro. - dijo Louis y luego rápido agregó:- ni siquiera sé que nombre ponerle a lo nuestro.

\- Somos amigos. - dijo Harry. y si, eran amigos, pero había algo más que eso en la relación también.

\- Claro que lo somos, pero hay algo más, ¿cierto?

\- Bueno, está la parte en la que nos besamos. - Dios, eso sonaba raro.

\- Y en la que todo mundo cree que estamos saliendo. - El rumor de ellos dos besándose en la fiesta había corrido demasiado rápido por todas partes.

\- Sí, bueno. - balbuceó Harry seguido de silencio. Su ceño se frunció de manera adorable.

\- Mira, acabo de salir de una relación demasiado larga y formal, hace apenas tres semanas y honestamente no quiero entrar en otra.

Harry se quedó callado por un largo momento, tan largo que Louis pensó que lo estaba ignorando y era mejor irse. Luego dijo:

\- ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros, entonces? - preguntó viéndolo a los ojos. Louis no podía pensar correctamente con esos ojos sobre él.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a estar en una No-Relación conmigo? Es decir, me gustas y eres tremendamente atractivo pero el simple hecho de pensar en entrar en una nueva relación hace que mi estomago de vueltas. - Harry asintió a sus palabras y colocó una mano en su muslo.

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Seriamos No-novios? - preguntó y sonaba increíblemente ridículo pero no falló en hacerlo sonreír hasta que sus ojos se hicieron pequeños.

\- No-Novios. - acordó Louis, - Sólo que iremos despacio.

\- No hay ningún problema con eso.

La conversación terminó ahí, porque después de eso empezaron a besarse y Louis olvidó completamente el rostro de Jamie que fue remplazado con el de Harry.

Louis estaba casi bien. Era un cambio para bien, ahora sentía que el día en que todas las cosas se iban a aclarar estaba más cerca que antes. Iba a estar bien, su corazón iba a recuperarse y ya no iba a querer escapar de su cuerpo y Louis iba a estar bien. Eventualmente.

Se sentía un poco patético por todo lo que había sentido y pensado en ese tiempo, pero ya no pensaba tanto en Jamie y ese era un paso seguro hacia adelante, hasta superarlo por completo.


End file.
